


Comfort

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus doesn't like thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 69: Thunder

The storm rattles the old windows and sends Gus skittering into their room, skidding on polished floors. Brian nudges Justin awake, and they take turns murmuring soothing words to the boy while the other slinks into the bathroom, and into sweatpants. Justin tells Gus that the thunder is merely "angels bowling", but the kid doesn't look very convinced. Brian lights a lamp and they wait out the storm.

And sometime in the middle of the night, with Gus curled into the curve of his arm and Justin snoring next to him, Brian realizes he's gone and got himself a family.


End file.
